Nightmares
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Even after three months Peeta is still having nightmares...luckily Gale is there to distract him. Takes place between Hunger Games and Catching Fire.


**Raye: I've been reading the Hunger Games and I'm am completely in love. I haven't read **_**Mockingjay**_** yet though –sigh- so this will take place in between **_**The Hunger Games**_** and **_**Catching Fire**_**.**  
><strong>Allie: Yay! You're writing again!<strong>  
><strong>Raye: I know it's very exciting…you should be writing a decent ending to your little FinnxPuck story.<strong>  
><strong>Allie: I'm working on it!<strong>  
><strong>Raye: …uh-huh…<strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games then Gale would be mine! Mwahahahaha.**

_Nightmares_

The smell of the forest. The gold glare of the Cornucopia. The wisp of weapons flying through the air. And the screaming, oh God the screaming. Every night it echoed through his mind. The screams and the blood. He couldn't sleep. He could barely eat. He hated living in his own house. He hated waking in the middle of the night paralyzed with fear from his nightmares. Even three months after the Hunger Games the nightmares refused to stop.

"Peeta?" A voice heavily laden with sleep whispered beside him. Peeta looked down at the one curled up in his arms. Black hair framed a sweet face, gray eyes gazing up at him with concern.

"It's okay Gale, go back to sleep." Peeta said gently, running his fingers through Gale's hair. Gale rubbed an eye and leaned up a little on his elbow.

"It's the nightmares again isn't it?" He asked, gazing down at Peeta.

When Peeta and Katniss had gotten back to District 12 from the Capitol Katniss had gone back to ignoring Peeta. It was painful that she wouldn't even give him a chance now that she had Gale back. But…she didn't really have Gale back. Gale made a point of saying he didn't want a girlfriend and Katniss had replied that she didn't want a boyfriend. Gale came to the Victor's Village every so often to visit Katniss and always made a point of visiting Peeta. Peeta never locked his door so Gale usually knocked and then walked inside. One day Gale walked in while Peeta was having a nightmare and this started a nightly routine. Gale would go to the mines in the morning, visit his mother and siblings when he left the mines then sleep with Peeta. As far as anyone else knew Gale was only helping Peeta with his nightmares because Katniss' mother wouldn't let them be together.

But it was so much more than that. Peeta was starting to fall for Gale, even harder than he had for Katniss, and Gale had already accepted the fact that he loved Peeta.

"Peeta?" Gale asked again, shaking the blonde's shoulder.

Peeta blinked and looked back up at Gale, "Sorry, just thinking."

"Is it the nightmares again?" Gale repeated gently, stroking Peeta's arm.

Peeta nodded, "Yeah…" He muttered. Gale brushed Peeta's bangs back from his forehead and kissed his temple lightly. Peeta smiled gently but his eyes looked haunted. "Gale, I need a distraction." He whispered, moving a hand to Gale's hip.

Gale nodded and leaned in to kiss Peeta softly, his eyes falling shut. He placed his hand on Peeta's cheek gently, tilting his head up to deepen the kiss. Peeta let out a small mewl before sliding his tongue out to lap at Gale's lips, asking for entrance. Gale opened his mouth to allow Peeta's tongue inside. Peeta's tongue slid alongside Gale's dominating his mouth easily. Peeta squeezed Gale's hip in his hand, pulling him closer.

Peeta could still hear the screaming echo in his ears and he whimpered softly. Gale pulled back and cupped Peeta's face in his hands, "Focus on me love, those days are behind you. You don't have to go through that ever again. Just focus on me." Gale pleaded and Peeta nodded, gazing into deep gray eyes. Gale was truly beautiful and he belonged to Peeta.

"Alright." Peeta whispered, pulling Gale back into another kiss pushing the older male back against the sheets, sliding in between his legs. Gale let out a soft groan and slid his arms around Peeta's shoulders, holding him close. He bucked his hips against Peeta's, bringing their awakening arousals together. Peeta growled and bucked back, sliding his tongue back into Gale's mouth, beating Gale's tongue into submission. Gale ran his hands up and down Peeta's back. Peeta pulled away and Gale whimpered at the loss. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor before pulling off Gale's shirt, tossing it to the side as well before pulling off both of their pants leaving them both naked and pressed together.

Gale gasped softly and rocked his hips back against Peeta's, letting out a rough groan. Peeta tutted and pulled back some, "Now, now Gale. Good things come to the patient."

"I don't want to be patient. I want you to fuck me." Gale replied, a light blush on his cheeks.

"All in good time baby, we're going slow tonight." Peeta said, resting his forehead on Gale's.

Gale let out a soft whimper but nodded. Once Peeta decided how they were going to proceed there was no getting him to change his mind. He was very stubborn.

Peeta reached his hand down and gripped their erections together, rubbing them gently. Gale sighed softly and rocked his hips into Peeta's hand. Peeta groaned softly, moving his head down to suck hard on Gale's neck. "Ngh, Peeta. Don't leave marks, pe-people will see."

"Just be careful with your clothes and keep it covered." Peeta replied, moving his lips down to Gale's shoulder, biting and nipping softly as he stroked their arousals together. Gale groaned and closed his eyes, tilting his head back against the pillows. Peeta pulled back for a second and looked at Gale, "Hey Gale…" Peeta started.

"Mm, uh, what?" Gale asked, his eyes sliding open to half mast.

"I-uh, want to try something so…do you trust me?" Peeta asked, pulling his hand away as both male's were fully hard and throbbing.

"Of course." Gale replied, furling his eyebrows together.

"Roll over onto your stomach." Peeta replied, sitting back.

Gale looked confused for a moment before nodding and rolling onto his stomach, resting his arms under his head like a pillow. Peeta smiled and bent down, parting Gale's cheeks. Gale blinked softly. What the hell was Peeta planning? His question was answered by a curious lick to his entrance. "Ah, Peeta!" Gale gasped out, his eyes wide. Peeta hesitated, not sure if Gale wanted him to stop. Gale swallowed, "Please…do that again…" He whispered and Peeta grinned. Peeta leaned back down and began to lick at the hole gently, slurping and rimming the ring. Gale gasped and moaned, bucking his hips back into Peeta, "Oh God more, please Peeta." Gale whispered, a dark blush tracing his cheeks. Peeta slid his tongue into the tight hole and Gale let out a cry, clenching down around the tongue. Peeta hummed softly and began to slide his tongue in and out of the hole, fucking the older boy with his tongue. Gale bucked and rocked against Peeta, clenching the sheets beneath his fingers. "Stop, I'm going to come." Gale breathed and Peeta pulled back, wiping his mouth on his hand.

"You taste good." Peeta said with a smile, stroking Gale's hip gently, rolling him back onto his back. Gale blushed and lifted his head up, kissing Peeta gently as Peeta reached over to the bedside table, grabbing a small bottle of unscented lotion and spreading it onto his arousal. "Are you ready?" Peeta asked, pulling back only enough so his lips were hovering above Gale's.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Gale replied, locking his legs around Peeta's waist and his arms around his neck. Peeta smiled and guided his arousal to Gale's entrance, pushing in slowly. Gale groaned softly and clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth at the burning stretch. Peeta reached a hand up and grabbed one of Gale's hands, threading their fingers together, letting their joined hands fall against the sheets.

"Just relax baby." Peeta said softly as he continued to press in until he was flush against Gale's bottom. Gale let out a deep breath and looked up at Peeta with watery eyes. Peeta smiled gently and kissed Gale's forehead, "You okay?" He asked and Gale nodded.

"Yeah…yeah…you can move." Gale said after a moment's pause. Peeta slowly pulled out of Gale before pressing back in. Gale let out a soft groan and bucked his hips back into Peeta's. Peeta began a slow steady rhythm of 'in out in out in out', kissing at Gale's neck and shoulder as he moved. Gale groaned and arched his back, "Please Peeta, I need hard and fast."

"I said we're going slow Gale." Peeta replied gently next to Gale's ear, "You know you like it when I make love to you like this. You like the slow push and pull keeping you on the edge without letting you go over. You like my cock pressing into your prostate and grinding until you see stars. You like when I whisper and stroke you gently to completion, telling you just how beautiful you are and how much I need you and adore you."

Gale whimpered. He loved when Peeta talked to him during sex. It made him feel hot all over and his arousal hardened just a little bit more. "Peeeeta." He groaned, moving his hand not threaded with Peeta's down to his arousal, stroking himself gently, gripping himself harder as Peeta grinded against his prostate. "Oh God, mm, yeah there."

"Yes you like this. You like it when I'm gentle with you, treating you like you're fragile even when we both know you're not. You like it when I touch you like this," Peeta stroked Gale's hip with his fingertips, "And when I kiss you here," Peeta kissed Gale's collarbone gently, "And when I suck here," Peeta sucked hard on the spot behind Gale's ear. "But most of all you like it when I do this." He muttered sliding his hand under Gale's hip to the arch of his back, resting his head on Gale's forehead, making them lock eyes. Gale let out a low moan, speeding up the stroke of his hand between them as Peeta pulled them as close as possible. Gale's orgasm hit him as a surprise as he burst between the two of them, a sharp cry of surprise falling from his lips. Peeta groaned softly, "God, Gale." He gasped out as he came into Gale.

Peeta pulled Gale into another deep kiss before slipping out of him. Gale pulled back first, his eyes starting to droop with exhaustion. "I love you." Gale mumbled and Peeta smiled, picking a shirt up off the floor and cleaning them both with it. They could shower in the morning.

"I know Gale." Peeta replied, kissing Gale on the corner of the mouth as he pulled the covers back up over them.

"Did I help distract you?" Gale asked, curling up against Peeta's chest.

Peeta stroked Gale's hair gently, "You did." He said and Gale smiled, his eyes sliding shut, already on the verge of sleep. "Hey Gale?" Peeta asked gently, running a hand over Gale's side. Gale grunted softly to show he was listening. Peeta leaned his lips down next to Gale's ear, "I love you too." He whispered and Gale's eyes snapped open. Gale stretched up to catch Peeta's lips in a sweet kiss before Peeta pulled back. "Okay, back to sleep. You have to be at the mines in a few hours." Gale nodded and curled back up on Peeta's chest, falling back asleep. Peeta soon followed…and Peeta didn't have another nightmare for the rest of that night.

**xo**

**Raye: Okay well let me know what you guys think…I realize it's pretty out of character but I think it worked out pretty well. Peeta is really fun to write like this. He's really adorable.  
>Allie: That was really kind of cute.<br>Raye: You seem surprised.  
>Allie: I am to be honest. You don't usually do cute happy endings.<br>Raye: Well…don't expect them very often. **


End file.
